


Ages

by alyzaaa



Series: The smell of Clorox gets old, doesn't it? [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Cancer, Hospitals, Leukemia, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyzaaa/pseuds/alyzaaa
Summary: This is just an age list for my upcoming hospital au. And yes im starting to get all new chapters to my others done ive just been in a bad place and maybe starting this off will give me the inspiration to finish. Still feel free to leave requests on any fic you'd like to see more of!!
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: The smell of Clorox gets old, doesn't it? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755403
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Ages

Taeil - 15 - recently diagnosed w cancer. Just about to start freshman year he doesn't really have a backstory, but he does hate himself now. He wants all the pain to just end. And it does with the help of someone special. 

Johnny - 14 - healthy (problems discovered later 👀). On a business trip with his father to Korea, his mother took him by an orphanage where a boy, taeyong, led them to his little brothers. He explained to the woman their condition and just begged to help. The Seo family ended up adopting the four brothers and living in Korea, with trusted family doctors taking care of Donghyuck and Jeno. 

Taeyong - 13 - healthy. Him, johnny, mark, donghyuck, and Jeno are brothers and are adopted by Johnnys bio. Dad bc of their health. He works a lot though, to try and pay the seo family back (despite their begs not to). He feels like he owes them for his little brothers lives and he will never stop fighting for them. It's admirable. 

Yuta - 13 - he was kidnapped at a young age and basically spends most of his time at the hospital. He gets regular blood tests done and even just medical stuff to make sure he's okay with all the drugs his kidnapper pumped into his body. He has good days and bad days, still struggling through detox. They're even still trying to locate his parents. 

Kun - 13 - Healthy. He's a son of one of the nurses and likes to hang out with the other chinese kids. He feels a parental attachment to them, especially Chenle. 

Doyoung - 13 - he has Osteogenesis imperfecta (very fragile bones). His parents paid for him to be taken care of by doctors & nurses instead of them doing it themselves because they didn't want a false child abuse lawsuit. Now his (adult) brother is his legal Guardian outside of the hospital. 

Ten - 13 - Johnny’s boyfriend. He just comes to hang out with him and dance with the kids. He really likes teaching jisung, because he loves dancing despite his restrictions. 

Jaehyun - 12 - Jaehyun was friends w johnny when he lived in America, but when he was diagnosed with Aquagenic urticaria (allergy to water) when he was 10 his parents were desperate for a cure. They decided to trust a family trusted doctor and move back to korea for treatment 

Winwin - 11 - was also taken w yuta. He grew up with him. Winwin wasn't found with the other kids though because he was sent with a few kids to china so their abductor wasn't charged with all of them. He was brought in a few months after yuta and yuta instantly cried claiming his "husband was back". Yuwin nation ur welcome for the crumbs 

Jungwoo - 11 - a friend of xuxis. He comes from school and visits him. He also is good friends with the others!! He has asthma though and sometimes his mom worries too much. 

Lucas - 9 - boy in the bubble disease (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Severe_combined_immunodeficiency)

Mark - 9 - also healthy. He just clings to his brothers Hyuck and Johnny like nothing. 

Xiaojun - 9 - hes a friend of henderys and comes to visit him every once in a while 

Hendry - 9 - Moyamoya disease (https://abc.com/shows/greys-anatomy/news/medical-case-file/medical-case-file-922-moyamoya-diseasehttps://)

Rj - 8 - was brought in with a virus. None of the chinese doctors his family knew could find it or find a cure, so they're hoping korean medicine could help. He's constantly having good and bad days. 

Jeno - 8 - born with cancer. neuroblastoma. He was adopted at just a few months old and the tumor wasn't fully removed. His condition goes up and down constantly and it's frustrating for the poor boy. He clings to DY a lot because they both have "rare" conditions. 

Hyuck - 8 - also has Leukemia. He's extremely attached to johnny and mark because they're his "favorite" brothers. Though he loves all of the boys. He also is a huge prankster. 

Nana - 8 - thymoma anemia. They ran a chest CT, which showed a thymoma, which his doctors noted is always malignant in children, but curable with surgery. However, before they could operate, he needed a blood transfusion as he was anemic. They got him blood, but he rejected it because it wasn't the right type. His blood and showed AB, but with no Rh antigen, a very rare occurrence. Before he could have surgery, they needed to find blood donors who were an exact match to his blood so he wouldn't reject it. They identified only four potential donors in the world. They are still looking for matches 

Yy - 8 - Ten's "annoying little brother". He's also healthy, Ten is just forced to watch him all the time. He likes hanging out with the ones his age too, though. 

Chenle - 6 - Diagnosed with Leukemia at two, the same time as Jisung was. He doesn't understand that he's sick, despite the constant reminders from literally everyone. All he wants is to protect jisung from the "monsters" in his body that riddle his mind and organs. He also just wants to make his hyungs proud of him. He also spends most of his time at the hospital because of his fragile organs but his higher end family pay a lot to the hospital to keep him and his friends safe. His parents are also looking for a way for them to watch over the boys (seeing as only Mr. & Mrs. Seo are the only other parents who show up)

Jisung - 5 - diagnosed with fibrodisplasia at a few months old. He sticks around Chenle the most and is very, very shy. He was discovered at a fire station and immediately brought to the hospital. They knew something was wrong when they discovered the swellings on his back and shoulders. He shared a room with Chenle, who was about his age and they clicked instantly. The smaller never really talked until after his speech therapy started but it was only really to chenle.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if some of these sound like bs and unrealistic uhmm.... its bc its all bullshited and a fanfic lmao


End file.
